Kingdom Hearts: The Other Dimensions
by Megadraco
Summary: Finaly, Sora, Kairi and Riku are home. However, when King Mickey receives a card from Master Yen Sid, our heroes embark on an adventure which will take them through all the worlds... and beyond. T for violence.
1. Prologue

**Kingdom Hearts: The Other Dimensions**

**Prologue**

_Sometimes, I wonder,_

_Were those all the worlds out there?_

_And if they weren´t,_

_Where are the others?_

"This should do it," Master Yen Sid thought out loud, sitting in the top of his tower, as he finished a letter, "And now, it´s time to send it," as he added these words, the letter disappeared in a cloud of smoke…

King Mickey was sitting down in front of his desk inside Disney Castle´s Library, remembering stories he was told when he was only a child. Suddenly, a letter appeared on top of the desk. It read:

_Dear King Mickey,_

_The worlds are in trouble again. A new enemy has appeared. I can´t tell you much about it right now. What I can tell you is that there is a new Keyblade wielder, and his heart was always on the side of darkness. I need you to come to my tower, as I didn´t teach you the knowledge which will be the key to our victory or to our defeat._

_Yours truly,_

_Master Yen Sid._

"This seems serious" the King thought. After leaving a note to Queen Minnie, explaining what had just happened, he headed to the Gummi Hangar, got into his Gummi ship and, while the ship was elevating, he thought, "I´m sorry, Minnie, but I have to go." He got to Twilight Town in half an hour, as his Gummi ship was designed to be able to travel pas all the worlds in only two hours. It was obviously small and fragile, so Mickey was glad he didn´t got into any fight. The ship was on hover mode now, and the mouse stood in the light circle and quickly appeared in Central Station. The King looked at the trains and jumped onto the one that would take him to Mysterious Tower. While he was sitting in the train, he took out the letter to look at it better. He noticed that the trace was feeble, like if Yen Sid was… trembling, "But, what could scare my trainer?" he thought, starting to get worried. Suddenly, the train stopped. The King got out of it and headed towards the tower, but three strange creatures appeared between him and the door. Their form was the one of Dusks, but their colors were like Shadows. Mickey´s old Keyblade, Star Seeker, appeared in his hand, which surprised him. He was summoning Kingdom Key D, not the blade he had now in his hand. He didn´t care about it at that moment, and only jumped and slashed at the creatures, which didn´t vanish, but instead melted. The mouse entered the Tower and went up the stairs, defeating more monsters in the process. There was only one staircase left when the King looked down.

What he saw there shocked him.

Standing on all the lower stairs, and also floating below him, were hundreds of those Dusks/Shadows. The ones standing up on the staircases merged with them like Shadows do, and were rapidly followed by the floating ones. Soon, all the staircases were completely black, when, all of a sudden, all the creatures got together and formed two big circles, one on each stair. A darkness pillar blasted out from each circle, and both met with each other. From the meeting point, a huge rectangle appeared. From it three pillars emerged, two on the sides and one on the top. On the upmost pillar, a huge ball formed.

The monster was enormous. It had no eyes, but moved perfectly well. It floated. It moved very fast, in spite of its size. And it was like a blur, impossible to focus on.

King Mickey didn´t hesitate, and started to attack it. But his strikes did no damage at all. The King decided to try something. He jumped towards the monster, with Star Seeker ready to strike. Suddenly, a circle opened in the monster´s chest letting Mickey get past it. The mouse exclaimed, "I knew it!" and decided to take a chance. He stood still, with his Keyblade still on his hand, and shouted, "Speedster Form!" Suddenly, a ball of light engulfed him. He felt his clothes change, a new Keyblade appearing on his left hand. He felt his two Keyblades starting to point backwards, attaching to his hand so they didn´t fell off. He felt a crash helmet on his head, and suddenly the light was over. The Keyblade wielder was in completely black clothes, except for the white, speed-looking details. In his left hand, there was an old, this time really old Keyblade. The hand guard was an open triangle, closed by the handle, which was flat, and had the word McQueen engraved. The blade was red, and the tip had the form of a wheel and at the end of the keychain was a little metal thunder. Both the form and the Keyblade doubled the mouse speed, so Mickey was now two times as fast! He let out his Speedster battle cry, "It´s now or never!" and jumped towards the beast.

Amazingly, it was still too fast for the King, and, as he aimed the jump to hit the monster, not to land on another stair, he was left hanging from his two Keyblades, which had struck the top of a stair. He quickly pulled himself up and summoned his Keyblades back in hand. He reversed his transformation and started to think. He lost too much in his thoughts, though, because the beast hit him. However, it wasn´t a giant fist that hit him, but many of the smaller creatures. He then knew what to do. He jumped out while thinking, "The Sharpshooter form won´t be able to hit it, but maybe…" He landed on a staircase and shouted, "Sharpshooter Form!" Again, a ball of light engulfed him. He felt his clothes changing, this time to green with small blue crosshairs on it. A visor appeared over his eyes and Star Seeker got lighter. The transformation was about to finish when King Mickey lifted his Keyblade, pointed it at the roof and shouted "This battle ends now! Sniper Form!" A column of pure light fell on him, and his clothes changed once again. The crosshairs were now red, and his visor got red too. When the light dismissed, he cried, "There´s nothing I can´t hit!" He aimed the monster with his Keyblade and shouted, "Explosive Shot," he then fired Star Seeker at the creature. As the Keyblade hit it, it exploded, and all the smaller monsters, which had lost their ability to levitate, plunged into the void. The King then reversed his transformation and headed towards Yen Sid´s Tower.

When he entered it, Yen Sid said, "Welcome, Mickey. I´ve been waiting for you."

"What were those monsters?" He asked, "And…"

"I´ll tell you everything, when time is right. Now please, sit down." He pointed at the other end of his desk, where a seat appeared out of thin air. Mickey sat on it, and Yen Sid continued, "There´s something I never taught you. Have you ever heard about the Dimensions?"

"The Dimensions?" Mickey repeated, "Of course I have! I was told a story about them when I was a child, a story about three heroes. They were known as The Key of Light, The Book of Life and The Card of Purity. The Keyblade Wielder came from this Dimension, but the others came from a different one. I didn´t actually know what were the Dimensions, though."

"The Dimensions are the places where worlds are," The wizard said, "There are three Dimensions. This one, the Dimension of the Soul and the Dimension of Life and Death. In the Dimension of the Soul, chosen ones wield cards that transform into weapons. In the dimension of Life and Death, chosen ones wield books with spells stronger than any of my magic. But when three chosen ones meet, the strange creatures you´ve seen appear, and will follow their plans. That is why I think that a Keyblade Wielder whose heart is in darkness has appeared, alongside a corrupted Card User and a Book Reader who follows death. This is all I can tell you right now, but I´ll give you this." He handed a ring to Mickey, who put it on. "If you need to know something, call me through it. Now, your Gummi ship isn´t able to get past the dimensional barrier. You´ll need something more advanced. You´ll also need to carry a huge group this time. I made a Jelli ship appear outside of my tower. One of those is the only thing that can pass through dimensional barriers. When you´ve collected Donald and Goofy on Disney Castle and the trio living at Destiny Islands, contact me."

"Alright!" Mickey said, heading out of Yen Sid´s Study. "Just one more thing." He said, stopping. "Why didn´t you tell me all of this before?"

"Because," Yen Sid said, "I never thought this could happen, and now I´m worried about every world and more."

**A/N: Well, guys, here you are. The prologue of my new (and first) story includes: A new enemy, forms for King Mickey, more ways to transform, a new type of ship, a boss fight, a cliffhanger and many cheesy catchphrases. Hope you liked it!**


	2. A letter from the King

**Kingdom Hearts: The Other Dimensions**

**Chapter 1**

Meanwhile, in Destiny Islands, Sora and Kairi were looking at the stars. Suddenly, a star disappeared, and Sora panicked.

"Kairi, did you see that? A star disappeared! I can´t believe it! Even after I seal the worlds, some stars are still disappearing!" Sora shouted. Kairi also looked worried.

"Sora, did you seal the worlds you only visited while looking for me and Riku? Like Beast´s Castle, or Pride Lands, or Twilight Town." Kairi said

Hearing these words, Sora put his hands to his head.

"You know, just hope it's The World That Never Was. It probably was, it was overridden by Heartless." He tried to calm down, but to no avail. "You know, I need to take a swim." He said, with his right hand on his forehead. Sora was wearing a swimsuit, his red and blue t-shirt and a pair of blue flip-flops. Kairi was wearing a pink blouse and a short, pink skirt. Under it she had a full-body swimsuit. They had been swimming before with Riku, until he let "the two lovebirds alone", as he had mocked. Sora stripped his t-shirt, slipped out of his flip-flops and headed to the sea. When he was more or less 10 meters from the shore, he noticed something.

There was a bottle floating. Inside it was a letter with the King´s Seal. Sora took it and quickly swam to the seaside. He happily shouted to Kairi,

"It´s a letter from the King!"

Kairi ran to Sora and asked,

"What does it say?"

"Let´s search for Riku first." Sora answered while putting his t-shirt and flip-flops on. Kairi agreed, so the two teenagers ran to Riku´s house. When we got there, we knocked the door, and Riku opened the door. His parents had gone to the Main Island with Sora´s parents. When he saw who they were, he asked.

"What happened?" Sora and Kairi then told him the events that had just taken place. Riku was worried about the world first, but then was impatient to read Mickey's letter. The group decided to read it. It read:

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi,_

_We are in trouble! There is a new enemy. It looks like a mixture of the Dusk and the Shadow, at least the kind I fought. I think it's called Dark Liquid. It's an appropriate name, because it melts when killed. There's also a new kind of ship. It's called Jelli ship. It can travel between Dimensions… I'll explain that later. Anyways, I'm going to fetch you three tomorrow, so be prepared._

_With love,_

_King Mickey._

"So, we are going tomorrow." Riku said. "Well, thankfully our parents are out tomorrow too."

"Why's that?" Sora asked.

"Sora, we already lost two years of school. They would do anything to stop us." Riku answered. In that moment, Kairi looked at his watch.

"Sorry, guys, it's getting late. I have to go back home." She then ran away.

"You know something, Riku, I'm worried about her. Does she have to go?" Sora asked worryingly.

"Well, here says that the three of us should go. And by the way, that's why you've been training her, isn't it?" Riku answered.

"Well, she fights well with her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace , but she can't do any magic!" Sora answered.

"Calm down, she will be okay." Riku comforted him.

"Okay, but I'll do my best to protect her! Now I'm going to sleep, I'm really tired." With this, he ran out. Riku smiled at the reaction of his friend and got back to his house. He was also tired. He went up to his room and closed his eyes, thinking about the journey they would start the next day. However, as he closed his eyes, he felt himself falling. When he looked down, he saw an ocean.

**A/N: I'm sorry for this chapter being so short, but I promise I will make it up on the next chapter. See ya!**


	3. Riku's Dive to the Heart

**Dragonium: Oh, I always wanted to do this, but I forgot to. Sora?**

**Sora: This is a work of FanFiction. Any similarities to Kingdom Hearts 3 are likely a coincidence. And, why don´t you do the usual disclaimer of "X doesn´t own…"?**

**Dragonium: It´s already too used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: The Other Dimension<strong>

**Riku´s Dive to the Heart**

* * *

><p>Riku wasn´t scared at all. When he dived into the water, he would just swim up. However, when the Keyblade wielder got to the water, he discovered that his body wouldn´t respond, and the boy just kept diving, deeper and deeper. He tried to hold his breath, but his lungs quickly started to burn, asking for more air. He exhaled and inhaled, finding out with astonishment that he could breath.<p>

His body turned around, and he found himself standing on darkness. He took a step forward and suddenly, a flock of doves flied up, emerging from the floor, which started glowing violet. The boy looked around, bewildered, and noticed that he was now standing on a circular, stained glass floor. It´s design showed a boy standing up. His face was exactly like Sora´s, but his hair was longer. The portrayed teen was wearing a mostly black cloak with red and yellow details. The Sora look-alike had a book in his hands. It was big and had a red bookmarker. The design on its cover showed… itself. This lead to an infinite loop, because the depicted book showed itself too and it showed itself and… well, you know where this goes. On the background was showed a mountain range. The main color was violet. In the circles were a teen that looked exactly like Riku, but with short, spiky hair, a boy with green hair and four red eyes, a boy with completely black hair and a black mask and another boy with what looked like fangs instead of teeth and red hair. Inside a heart was a girl that looked like Kairi.

'Who the darkness are these guys?' asked Riku. Suddenly, three pillars emerged from the ground. One had a sword floating over it, other had a shield hovering over it and the last one had a staff flying over it. Two white words appeared in front of Riku: Pick one. They quickly disappeared.

'A voiceless spirit thing appears out of nowhere and tells me to pick a weapon? I´m sorry, but I have seen that film.' The words "Pick one" appeared again. This time they didn´t disappear. Riku sighed, and headed to the sword. He picked it and looked up, where some words appeared. Riku read out loud,

'A sword of courage that will defeat your enemies. A blade of fear that will stop you when facing your strongest enemy. Is this what you want?' he thought for a second and said, 'Maybe.' He then proceeded to leave the sword on its pillar and grabbed the shield. The Keyblade wielder looked up again, this time seeing the words, "A shield that will protect your friends from any harm. A hard cover which only the strongest emotion alter. Is this what you want?" The teen didn´t have to think it.

'No,' he said, throwing the shield back to its pillar and walking to the staff. When he grabbed it, the words appeared on top of him. This time, they read, "A staff of magic that will grant you unimaginable powers. A cloak of mystique that will make your emotions unreadable. Is this what you want?"

'I´ll think about it,' he said. He left the staff on its pillar and stood up, thinking. Should he choose the sword or the staff? Finally, he decided. He grabbed the staff and said,

'Yes, this is what I want.' The staff suddenly disappeared into his hands. Riku read the words "Give up one" that had appeared in front of him. Knowing the attitude of the voiceless talker, he headed to the shield and said,

'I give up the shield.' The shield disappeared into thin air. The teen read the words that had appeared in front of him.

'You have chosen the power of the mystic. You have given up the power of the guardian. Is this what you want?' Riku started to get impatient.

'Yes, I want this!' He shouted. The stained glass floor started to shatter, the pieces falling into darkness. Riku tried to stay on the solid ground, but he eventually fell.

* * *

><p>He landed on another stained glass floor. This time, the floor showed a boy that looked like Sora, except for his clothes and hair, which were like a Taekwondo uniform and shorter, respectively. The boy was jumping, with a leg bended and the other one extended downwards. He had a card in his right hand. It showed a sword. On the background was a large valley. In the circles were a boy that looked like Riku with closely-cropped hair, a boy with long, black hair, another boy with brown, short hair and an old-looking man. He was strangely blurred. Inside a heart was a girl that looked like Kairi, but with curly hair.<p>

Suddenly, five creatures appeared. They looked like Neoshadows, but were silver. They had a strange symbol on their chest. It looked like a black hole with a heart, a star and a moon around it. He summoned his Keyblade, Way to Dawn, and quickly slashed through them… the creatures, however, didn´t even flinch. He slashed through them more times, backing away. When he was between the creatures and the free fall, his Keyblade started to glow. It flied until it was in front of the teen, and started to change form in front of him. The wing separated from the rest of the blade, which disappeared. The handle separated from the guard and became longer. It stuck to an end of the guard. The wing got blunt and stuck to the long handle. Finally, the token separated from the keychain, which disappeared, and started floating between the two parts of the guard. The Keyblade had disappeared, and the Keystaff had appeared. Riku got it and started to strike the creatures with it. It didn´t work. Sweat drops started to appear on Riku´s forehead. He decided to use magic. He lifted the Keystaff up and exclaimed, 'Dark fire!', expecting three dark fireballs to surround him. However, big was his surprise when a huge flame engulfed him, without damaging him but damaging the creatures. When the fire stopped, no creatures were seen. Riku headed to a door that had appeared out of thin air. When he saw the door, a huge light engulfed him.

* * *

><p>He found himself standing on the rock pillar on Destiny Islands, where he gave himself to the darkness. There he saw Sora, Kairi and King Mickey. He approached to the latter who asked,<p>

'What´s your greatest fear?'

'Um… er…' clumsily answered Riku, 'My friends' death.'

'Your friends should be really important to you.' Riku then headed to Sora, who questioned,

'What is what you most want?'

'To represent the balance between Light and Darkness.'

'You have deep thoughts.'

He then walked to Kairi, who interrogated,

'What do you want to do in your life?'

'To be with my friends.'

'You surely love your friends.'

After answering this, Riku was blinded with a flash of light.

* * *

><p>He found himself standing on another pillar. This pillar was the one of Sora. He looked at it for some time, focusing on the heart with Kairi inside. When he first saw it, he exclaimed,<p>

'Ha! I knew it!' He continued staring at it for some time, until he was attacked by a silver Neoshadow. He used the spell he had discovered in his last fight, but it was not enough. He then noticed a sentence he didn´t see before, "Sometimes, you need more than words." He understood the cryptic message and, moving the Keystaff forward like stabbing, he launched his Dark Fire spell. A huge Dark Fireball was fired. The Keystaff wielder continued fighting, discovering not only the spell for the three fireballs around him, which was made by spinning around with the Keystaff extended, but also: a kind of Dark Fire slash, by chanting the spell while doing a slashing movement, a Dark Fire wall, by invoking the spell while moving the Keystaff horizontally, and engulfing the Keystaff in flames, by doing the spell while grabbing the Keystaff like a bat. He even managed to use Dark Blizzard, and turned a creature into ice by chanting the spell while tounching it with his staff.

When he finished, he was worn out. He looked at the words that recently appeared. They told, "Walk to the red circle. It has healing abilities." He did as he was told. Just as he touched the circle he felt better. In a second he was ready to fight again. Suddenly, a long staircase appeared. Riku walked to it and started to climb it. It was long, but not tiresome. When he reached the other pillar, he looked at it, in shock. It showed a heart, a star and a moon, but half of the heart was white and the other half, black. The same happened with the other symbols. The background was grey. Riku then looked to his front, where he saw more white sentences, but this time, the letters were wavy. He read out loud,

"Remember, the stronger you are, the stronger your other is. Be careful when he is around, if you don´t want to die, or lose a friend. The words then dissapeared, leaving a shocking scene to the Keyblade wielder: In the other side of the pillar, there was a person that looked exactly like him, excepting, of course, that he was completely black, clothings included, and his shining, red eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonium: Whew, finally uploaded this chapter. I am sorry for the late update, but I got grounded. In the different stations you can see a sneak peek of my OCs, as well as thir friends and powers. You can also the symbols of the soul and the lifedeath. Boss battle in the next chapter. I would like you to review, but it´s all up to you. By the way, I can´t wait for the holidays. I live in Argentina, so in December starts the long, summer holiday. See ya!**

**Riku: What? You are letting me there, shocked because the thing that the voiceless voice warned me about has appeared right in front of me!**

**Dragonium: Yep! See ya!**

**Riku: But-**

**Dragonium: I said see ya!**

**Riku: OK**


	4. The Other Riku

**Kingdom Hearts: The Other Dimensions**

**The Other Riku**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonium: Well, here is the fourth chapter. Riku?<strong>

**Riku: The following is a work of FanFiction. Every similitudes with Kingdom Hearts III Is likely a coincidence. Also, what kind of name is Dragonium?**

**Dragonium: You´ll discover in another FanFic. Now, go to fight!**

* * *

><p>The Other Riku also had a shield in his hands. It looked like the lower part of the nobody symbol with four wings sticking out of it. Two of them were angel wings and two of them were bat wings. He threw it at Riku, who was so shocked by him that he didn´t react. The impact of the shield sent him flying. He landed not very gracefuly at the edge of the Station. He groaned and stood up with a jump, preparing to attack. The silver haired boy charged at his Other, the Keystaff being turned into his Keyblade in his hand. When he got to his enemy, however, the attack was blocked with great skill. The wielder of the Way to Dawn spun and gave a blow to his Other´s side, which this time was parried with a white blade. Riku separated from the red eyed teen, frowning.<p>

Other Riku had now a Keyblade in his hands. It´s handle was red and white, it´s guard showed a long, thin angel wing and a long, thin bat wing. It´s blade had the form of an immaculated white, angelic wing. The teeth were formed by a small, grey bat wing. The intersection between the handle and the blade showed a red eye. It´s token showed the lower part of the Nobody symbol.  
>'Nice Keyblade, isn´t it?' Said Other Riku. His voice was like Riku´s,but deeper. 'I call it "Way to Dusk".' He then charged towards his counterpart, who easily parried his attack.<p>

They exchanged blows for a long time, never impacting, never being hit. Finally, they separated from each other, panting. Riku said,  
>'You´re good.'<br>'As good as you are' Other Riku answered. Then, they both changed their Keyblades into their unique weapons, the Keyshield and the Keystaff. Riku engulfed his weapon in dark flames and charged. His counterpart blocked the attack, but the Keystaff wielder started to put pression on it. Suddenly, a green light flashed, and Riku managed to move the shield out of his way and striked his Other. He was blasted away by the impact and fell on the moon. Riku approached his counterpart, who suddenly jumped up and stroke him with his shield. Riku stepped back stunned, but quickly recovered. He fired a dark fireball and jumped out of the path of the shield, which was thrown at him at the same time. The fireball hit Other Riku, who flinched. Then, he caught the Keyshield, which had returned to him, and charged towards the Somebody. The later was hit by the shield and retreated to the star. There, he created dark energy balls and fired them towards his counterpart, who blocked them with a light shield. Then Riku charged towards his Other and sent a blow to him. It was blocked and Riku, half smiling, cried,  
>'Freeze!' The shield turned into ice, which was shatered to pieces by the Keystaff. Other Riku cried,<br>'No!' and pointed a finger at Riku. From it, a very thin darkness ray came out. Riku quickly transformed the Keystaff into the Keyblade and shot a light ray from it. The two rays collided and an explosion ocurred between the two. It sent both fighters flying. They fell from the Station and into the Darkness. Riku controlled the darkness arround him, so it didn´t get near him. He saw how his Other made a shield of light around himself before seeing a bright, white light.

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonium: So, this was Riku´s fight.<strong>

**Riku: That´s all?**

**Dragonium: You don´t know how hard it is to write a boss battle in a foreign language. Besides, I used this battle to introduce Reaction Commands. So, what do you readers think about this-**

**Riku: Short.**

**Dragonium: Riku, don´t interrupt. So, what do you think about this battle? Review, please. I would like to know what I´m doing right and what I´m doing wrong.**


	5. Showing off the new skills

**Dragonium: Okay, here´s the fifth chapter. Kairi?  
>Kairi: The following is a work of FanFicition. Any similarities to Kingdom Hearts III are likely a coincidence. Oh, are you a... pervert Fanboy? (Shudders)<br>Dragonium: Well, I´m a Fanboy, but-  
>(Kairi starts screaming and runs away)<br>Dragonium: Not a pervert one...  
>Sora: Hey! You scared Kairi! I´ll make you think about it twice when you think it again!(Starts smashing Dragonium with Kingdom Key)<br>Dragonium: Wait! Wait! (Explains situation)  
>Sora: Then, let´s explain what happened to her.<strong>

**One awkward explanation later...**

**Kairi(blushing): I´m sorry, Dragonium.  
>Dragonium: It´s okay. Now go to the story!<br>Sora: Okay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: The Other Dimensions<strong>

**Showing off the new skills**

* * *

><p>Riku´s eyes blasted open. He sat up on his bed, thinking. He suddenly stood up, was already dressed, since the Jelliship might come at any moment. The boy put his arm forward and summoned his Keyblade,<br>"Keystaff!" he shouted. The weapon quickly took the same form it had taken in the Dive to the Heart. _So, It wasn´t a dream,_ he thought. Just then, a little rock hit in the window. The teen moved to it and opened it, looking downwards, as his bedroom was on the second floor. Then, he saw Sora, waving his hand at him.  
>"What´s up?" the Kingdom Key wielder asked.<br>"Nothing," his friend answered. "What´s up?"  
>"Did you have an strange dream?"<br>"Yeah, but how did you know?"  
>"Kairi and me also had it. Now come with us, please."<br>"OK."

Riku rushed down the stairs, eager to meet with his friends some time before they departed. When he got to Sora, he noticed that Kairi wasn´t there.  
>"Where´s Kairi?" the teen asked.<br>"Oh, she´s at the Cove," his friend answered. "Let´s go with her." So, the teens started heading to the Cove. Meanwhile, Riku remembered something that happened two years ago.  
>"Hey, remember two years ago, when I told you that the winner of that race in the Cove would share a paopu fruit with Kairi? You should have seen your face!"<br>"Yes, but in the end, it was only a joke." answered the teen in question.  
>"Oh, but actually you wanted to do it." Riku was bothering Sora and Kairi since the three saw the picture of the brown-haired boy sharing a paopu fruit with the girl that Sora had made.<br>"Cut it out!" Riku stopped bothering because they were already in the Cove. They raced to the star tree, where Kairi was waiting. The girl greeted the silver-haired teen and then the three sat down on a circle. The red-haired teen looked at Sora, who looked at her as well. They continued looking at each other, losing notion of everything except themselves, until Riku snapped his fingers between them, shouting.  
>"Heey! Are we gonna talk about those strange dreams, or you´re going to look at each other until the King gets here?" This made the teens return to reality, blushing. Sora then started talking.<p>

"Well, so we´re here because of that strange dream. I don´t know if they have a name, but I know that they give us new powers. I had one two days before the Islands were attacked. Anyway, I invited you here two show our new powers. I´m first." He stood up, summoned his Keyblade and shouted, "Reverse Keyblade!". As he shouted that, he threw his weapon to the air, where it started to spin on itself, like a tornado. When it stopped, still in midair, the tip of the blade and the token had changed places. Sora jumped and grabbed the Reversed Keyblade. When he got down, he showed his attacks. He spun and hit the star tree, spun to the other side and hit it again, spun many times with the Keyblade extended hastily, looking like a tornado, but inclined. Finally, he jumped and threw his Keyblade down with both hands, which glew yellow just before it hit the ground, where it created a shockwave. Riku said,  
>"Wow, that´s cool! But not as cool as my new movements." He summoned his Keyblade and released it, but it didn´t fall to the ground. Then, he shouted, "Keystaff!" and the Keyblade got shrouded in darkness. A moment later, Riku introduced his hand into the darkness, took the Keystaff out of it and showed off his movements. Sora then complained,<br>"Hey, that´s not cooler than my movents! You only say that because I showed a small portion of them!" And Kairi said,  
>"Come on Sora, it´s OK. Now let me show my moves."She then threw her Keyblade up in the air, where it made a circle of pure light. The girl then jumped towards the circle, shouting,"Keyshield!" She then proceeded to grab the Keyshield floating above her. The token was now much bigger, and the rest of the Keyblade seemed to have dissapeared entirely. Realizing this, Sora asked,<br>"Hey, Kairi, where is the rest of the Keyblade?"  
>"Look, it´s at the back of the shield, so as to grab it." The Keyshield wielder answered, showing the rear of her weapon. The Keyblade was there, but it was really small. The keychain linked the token with both its handguard and tip. Kairi then kindly asked her friends to move out of the way. They did and Kairi started her attack. She jumped at the tree swiftly and hit it repeatedly with the borders of the shield. After that, the Princess of Heart jumped back and created a shockwave that hit the three with no mercy and impulsed her out of the platform, where the teenager created a new shockwave that impulsed her to the top of the platform, where Sora cheered her,<br>"Good job, Kairi! Where did you get those skills?" The answer to that question was,  
>"In my dream, of course." They chatted a bit more about their powers, until Sora had a doubt and asked,<br>"Hey, can any of you glide?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonium: And that is the new chapter, with a (sort of) cliffhanger. I´m sorry for the late update, but I recently got Kingdom Hearts 1 (I only had KH2) and I wanted to finish it. I still haven´t, but I´m near the end. I´m also sorry for the bad writing, I´m from Argentina and even if I course english, this is still a foreing language, in which I only write to let my imagination fly better. Could anyone recommend me a good Beta Reader? Also, please review tel-<br>****Riku: Oh, so now you are into asking reviews to the readers  
>Dragonium: Shut up. As I was saying, telling me what I did right and what I did wrong. See you later on the next chapter!<strong>


	6. Gliding

**Kingdom Hearts: The Other Dimensions**

**Chapter 6: Gliding**

**Dragonium: Hello to all my readers! I've realized that my chapters are too short, so this one is longer. I've also gotten a beta reader, Scribbles I, writer of the great fanfiction ****The Official Kingdom Hearts Academy of Fanfiction****, amongst others. Well, here goes the chapter. Hope you like it! Donald.**

**Donald: The following is a work of Fanfiction. Any similarity with KH3/KH3D is most likely a coincidence.**

"Glide?" Kairi repeated. "I've never tried, but I guess I could try. One of the Keyshield's powers is to create objects made of light. Look at this." As she finished saying that phrase, she separated the tiny Keyblade from the chains that held it to the front of the shield. The small weapon magically stayed in place. The teenager joined the two parts of the chain and held the shield by it. She concentrated and suddenly a big sphere appeared in front of her, created from a ray of light from the tiny weapon. When her face stopped showing signs of concentration, the sphere faded. Sora then said,

"Good sphere, but it didn't last long. Wait, I've got an idea. If you can move the chains to hold the shield like a backpack and practice enough to create a glider or wings without effort, you should be able to glide."

"I was about to say that," said Kairi. "Anyway, I'll try to do it." In little to no time, she did the first part of the idea. After that, she added, "I'll go for wings." The Princess of Heart concentrated again and two white wings slowly sprouted out of the Keyblade while Sora watched her, spellbound._She is an angel,_he thought, a small smile on his face. Seconds after that, the wings faded.

"Okay, now I know that I can do it," the teenager said, grinning. "But I'll keep on practicing." The wings sprouted again. After that, Sora asked Riku if he also had means to glide.

"Well, I think I could control the wind," he answered. "You know, with an Aero spell." Right after that, he cast the spell with the Keystaff lifted up, and he was sent flying up, higher than Sora could ever have jumped. Then, Riku casted Aero again, this time with both arms extended, and he started gliding. He glided for a couple of seconds, then casted the spell again, this time with the staff pointing down, and a burst of air send him flying down. He landed swiftly and Sora asked,

"Hey, did you learn how to glide in your dream?"

"No," answered Riku. "I learned how to do it right now. It's actually quite easy."

"Quite easy?" Sora nearly shouted. "I had to fly through that whole ship at Neverland before managing to glide without the aid of fairy powder, and you say it's _quite easy_?"

"I do have the help of magic weaponry we didn't know about until that dream. Or maybe you're just lame, Sora," Riku said teasingly with a smirk.

"Hey guys!" Kairi called. "Look, I'm getting better at this!" Sora and Riku ran over to Kairi, who summoned her wings. The concentrated look had almost faded from her face.

"It's a lot easier now," she said.

"That's good, but, how did you get so good in such a short time?" asked Sora

"Maybe it's because of the magic equipment's help," said Riku. "Now the only thing you need is to try and go gliding."

"Okay, I'll count up to three. One… Two… _Three_!" She jumped. Kairi fell for a second, and then started to gracefully glide. Before touching the floor, she flapped the wings and gained more altitude. She continued gliding for a couple of minutes, beating the wings when she was close to the floor before landing in front of her friends.

"That was great, Kairi!" commented Sora.

"Thank you!" she answered, practically glowing with a soft smile curling her lips.

"So, Sora, why did you ask us if we could glide?" asked Riku.

"Well, I wanted to do a gliding race. What do you say?" the teen answered.

"That would be cool! But hey, Kairi can change her altitude. That's not fair."

"Well, we can control the wind," Sora argued.

"No, _I _can control the wind. You can't," Riku said smugly, folding his arms.

"Well, it turns out wind's the Kingdom Key R's ability."

"Really? Then why didn't you show it when we were showing our abilities?" the silver-haired teen countered.

"Hey, guys, are we racing or not?" interrupted Kairi, who had been hearing the conversation and seemed eager to race.

The two males stopped talking, said, "Yeah, let's go," and headed towards the cliff. When they were in position, Sora counted up to three and the racers started to glide. Sora quickly got ahead of his friends, but Riku quickly got impulse creating a current of air. He also made a wall of wind behind him to stop Kairi, who stopped and flapped her wings towards it, creating a powerful wind blow that destroyed it. Sora created a current of hot air to stay afloat, and quickly turned it into a cold air one to throw Riku to the ground, but the silver-haired teenager avoided it. The three friends were getting near to the Cove's entrance. They sped up, while trying to hinder the others. Suddenly, Riku grabbed Sora´s right leg and sent them both to the floor at the entrance of the cove with a rush of wind. They stood up, immediately beginning to argue.

"I won!"  
>"No, I won!"<br>"What are you saying, it's obvious that _I _won!"

"Hey, let's just call it a draw," Kairi interrupted, ever the peace-maker between the two.

"Actually, Riku touched the floor first," said a jolly voice.

"King Mickey!" Sora, Riku and Kairi said happily.

"Hiya pals, long time no see," the King greeted. They all hugged and then Mickey said,

"Goofy and Donald are waiting in the Gummi, I mean, Jelli ship." But Sora wasn't listening to the royal mouse's words. As soon as he heard the names of his two friends, he ran off to see them. He found a red transporter and started waiting. However, nothing happened. Sora realized this wasn't like the Gummi ship's transporter, in which he could just wait and be transported to the vessel. His friends quickly got to him.

"Sora, to transport to the Jelli ship, you have to use this special control," Mickey said, showing a small, red remote control with yellow buttons. The teens got into the transporter, Mickey pushed a button and they suddenly were inside the ship.

"Sora!" said Donald and Goofy, who were sitting on two chairs looking straight to the transporter.

"Donald! Goofy!" he called. The friends jumped into a hug.

"Good, Sora. I guess you really missed your friends, but we've got something important to talk about," said Mickey, growing serious. "The Undimensionals."

**Dragonium: Okay, so this is the end of the chapter. Next chapter will be more about the Undimensionals and information about other enemies.**


	7. The Undimensionals

**Kingdom Hearts: The Other Dimensions**

**Chapter 7: The Undimensionals**

**Dragonium99: Well, everybody, here is the new chapter. My OCs and one of MGs OCs are coming next chapter. By the way, yes, one will travel with the group. Here comes the Chapter!**

* * *

><p>The group entered the Meeting Room. It was big, with the floor and bottom half of the wall red and the ceiling and top part of the wall blue. There were a lot of comfortable looking armchairs, way more than were needed for the crew. In the center there was a strange machine with a keyboard on one side. Sora, Riku and Kairi were amazed that all of it could enter in the ship.<p>

"Please take sit." Mickey said. All did so. The mouse sat next to the keyboard. "We are going to talk about something very important. Please say hello to Master Yen Sid!" He rubbed his ring and a magic projection of Yen Sid appeared and said,

"Hello, Keyblade Wielder Sora, Keyblade Wielder Riku, Princess of Heart Kairi, King Mickey, Court Magician Donald, Captain of the Royal Knights Goofy. It´s a pleasure to see you here all fine. That means that Destiny Islands is a safe world."

"However," he continued, "not all worlds are safe like yours. Strange beings have appeared in many worlds, beings which shouldn´t _be_ at all. Not like the Nobodies, who shouldn´t have existed, but exist logically, with two parts out of the three that make up a whole being. These beings have none of these parts, yet they exist. They are called The Undimensionals. However, we still don´t know much about these new enemies. Maybe Sora, Riku and Kairi could help us. Mickey told me you have new abilities. Could we see them?" The friends nodded. Sora stood up and summoned Kingdom Key, which he quickly Reversed. He showed it to everybody.

"This is a Reversed Keyblade, the Kingdom Key R. It has the power of the wind. Look." He brought it towards his chest and then pushed it away, creating a powerful gush of wind. He spun in his place, creating a whirlwind and then struck it in the floor, creating a giant Aero.

"Different Keyblades have different abilities. Now, Riku, it´s your turn," said Sora.

"If you say so…" the white-haired boy answered. He stood up as soon as Sora sat down, and without hesitation, he summoned his Keyblade and turned it into the Keystaff without any flashy throws to the air or shouts. However, his demonstration was as flashy as humanly possible. He engulfed himself in Dark fire, ice and thunder. Then, he showed a hit with all the elements and ended with a trielemental dome, saying,

"And there's a lot more!"

"Stop showing off," said Kairi. "Now it´s my turn!" She stood up and summoned her Keyshield, without summoning her Keyblade first.

"I trained a bit during my Dive to the Heart to be able to summon the Keyshield without having the Keyblade out because, what's the point of being able to summon a shield if you can't do it quickly? So, well, this thing can summon things made of Light, and the chains that connect the rest of the Keyblade to it can be cut, they weld together or with the shield whenever I want to, and by concentrating a bit I can make them stick to other places. Both powers can be combined to create some pretty awesome things, like a pair of wings," she said. She then started flying around the room. Afterwards, she showed something that Sora and Riku hadn´t seen: she shot the chains to the ceiling, sticking them there, and started to swing around with them. When she finished, she said,

"So... That's it," and returned to her seat. Everybody remained silent for a second…

"And that _wasn´t_ a showoff?!" protested Riku, but was quickly answered back by Sora, who said,

"Hey, she didn´t show off as much as you did." However, before things got out of control, Master Yen Sid intervened, saying,

"We aren´t here to discuss who was a showoff or not. We are here to talk about something much more important: the Undimensionals," his voice had an overwhelming tone. Whenever he talked, everyone around would just shut up. "Where was I? Oh, right… These weapons you posses are the only way to hurt certain Undimensionals. The reason for this is simple: the Undimensionals… were here before," everyone gasped.

"Wh-what?! That´s impossible!" stuttered Mickey. "Being the king, I know every attack to our Dimension!"

"But it wasn't an attack," answered the wizard. "It was a reconnaissance mission. They can think and adaptate, and they came here wishing to know which the most powerful weapon in this dimension was. When an Undimensional gets killed, you can know, for sure, that it will revive, usually in hundreds of years. However, when they revive, they become immune to whatever killed them. Most Keyblade wielders confused them with rare Heartless and Nobodies, and killed them with their weapon, causing them to become immune to it."

"So, our new weapons are the only reliable way to lead them out of our Dimension for another hundreds of years?" figured out Sora.

"Yes, answered Yen Sid, "but not only _our _Dimension. You see, right now, there are 2 other Dimensions under attack. Those with knowledge about Dimensions call them the Dimension of Life and Death and the Dimension of the Soul."

"Why is one called the Dimension of Life and Death?" Kairi asked.

"Because there are two kinds of people there: Vitals and Necrofates. In that world, Life and Death are like Light and Darkness here. Vitals have a Vita, which is an essence aligned to Life, while Necrofates have a Necro, aligned to Death. Most Necrofates are evil, because while both races can have an equal power, Necrofates' power is much harder to control. That way, it usually consumes them, which creates a Necroless, a being which looks and has exactly the same abilities as its original Necrofates but lets power control it completely, and that's why, when referring to an evil Book Reader-"

"Book Reader?" questioned Riku, grinning. "What's a Book Reader?" To answer that question, Yen Sid first scolded Riku for being rude and interrupting him and then explained,

"Book Readers are the chosen ones from the Dimension of Life and Death, who hold magic powers beyond your wildest dreams. Their powers depend on a Book, which they can change by changing its Bookmarker, just like Keyblades change with their Keychains. Now, what was I saying? Oh, right. That's why, when referring to an evil Book Reader, we usually call him or her aligned to Death. Nevertheless, one of the three Book Readers who will come with us is a Necrofate. He is that Dimension's parallel of you, Riku. However, that world's true evil is the combination of both sides, trying to create something impossible. There are beings created artificially, which have half a Vita and half a Necro. This goes against the rules of that world, and creates strange beings with great amounts of power, but not control over it. It's different to the Necroless in that while the Necroless were created because a Necrofate let its power control him or her, these beings, called Undeads, didn't have any choice. Even if they try to be good, their power forces them to attack anyone on sight. It's a sad life, one of an Undead, and that's why they usually turn to evil. The other Dimension, the Dimension of the Soul, has three essences, just like this one. They are the Soul, the Spirit and the Body. This world's chosen ones are called Card Users, and they have incredible mastery over their weapons, which turn into cards when not used. They fight against the Soulless, which are like the Heartless, but instead of being formed by a Heart falling into Darkness, they are formed by a Soul falling into Corruption, and the Mysts, who are like the Nobodies, but formed by a Spirit and a Body. I thing I have explained everything, didn´t I?"

"Yes, Master, I think you did," Mickey answered. "Now it´s my turn to talk. Give me your Keychains, please."

"What for?" Sora asked, but he stood up and gave Kingdom Key's Keychain to Mickey. His Keyblade immediately turned into an exact copy of his wooden sword, but with a hole to place a Keychain in the hilt. Sora looked at it, unsurprised, and took his crown pendant off, with chain and everything. He held it in his left hand, concentrated a bit, and with a flash of light, Ultima Weapon's Keychain appeared next to his pendant. He put it around his neck again and turned the wooden sword into Ultima Weapon. Then he stood between his friends and gave Riku and Kairi Oblivion's Keychain and Oathkeeper's one, respectively. They did exactly the same as Sora had done. Riku's Keyblade turned into Soul Eater, but with a hole at the hilt, and Kairi's one turned into a wooden Keyblade, before she turned it into Oathkeeper. Mickey received the Keychains, and inserted them into a slot in the machine. It instantly started to make weird noises, and suddenly a hologram that looked like a computer screen popped up. Mickey started controlling the keyboard an changed the image into a tridimensional rendering of a Dark Liquid. The teens immediately were on guard, which only caused Yen Sid to said,

"Lower your guard. This is only a hologram. It can't hurt you. Now, look here. This is a Dark Liquid. It's a new type of Undimensional, and one of the only ones that can actually be hurt and killed with the Keyblade. King Mickey had to face an army of these when he came to my tower. However, it wasn't the worst enemy that Mickey had to face. That was certainly this." A scaled hologram of the giant beast that Mickey had to fight appeared, with render of Mickey at its side. The difference was enormous. Master Yen Sid talked again, saying, "This is what we called a Dark Tsunami. Formed by hundreds, or even thousands of Dark Liquids, this enemy is hard to defeat, as it moves really fast, and can let you through any part of its body." The render showed Mickey trying to hit the monster in the chest, going through a hole in it and landing on the other side. "However, a powerful explosion, such as Mickey's Sniper form's Explosive Shot, can force the Dark Liquids to scatter and makes them lose their ability to levitate like Dusks." The render now showed Mickey turning into Sniper form and using that ability against the creature, with the effects previously described. Yen Sid then continued talking, as a render of the silver Neoshadows that the kids had fought in their Dives to the Heart appeared. "This is the Neodusk, a combination between a Dusk and a Neoshadow. It doesn't use the techniques of any of them, instead using a relentless attack, forcing its enemy to retreat. It, however, is easy to defeat with your Keyweapons. Is there anything more I should say?"

"Yes." Mickey answered, showing him a file in the hologram, which had turned again into a computer screen.

"Oh, no." Yen Sid was pale. "Open them. The three of them." The strange being Riku had fought appeared, alongside one that looked like Sora and one that looked like Kairi. "These are Others. Beings made from a Heart, a Soul from the Soul Dimension and a Vita. They are equally skilled to their original counterparts, but in opposite aspects. For example, if there is a person that can do wonderful and resistant buildings, his or her Other would know how to destroy them in a few seconds. In this case, it looks like your Others carry the weapon you gave up. Riku, yours wields the Keyshield. Kairi, yours wields the Reversed Keyblade. And Sora, yours wields the Keystaff. The name of an Other is its original counterpart's name inverted. Therefore, these are Aros, Ukir and Iriak. These beings are really strong, but have to be artificially created with a digital copy of its counterpart's memories. That is a very expensive process, which is why I believe that these are the only Others we'll be seeing. Others hold the same moral beliefs as their counterparts, but their emotions can be controlled by their creators. You had to fight them, so I believe that they were created by the same group of people that entered the Undimension. Before you ask, the Undimension is the place between Dimensions. It is the place Undimensionals come from, and the place we are going to go through to get to other Dimensions. That is all I had to say. However, I would like Sora, Riku and Kairi to stay with me."

The three wielders agreed, and were about to sit down, but the Keyblade Master asked them to remain stood up. Mickey had also stayed there, because his ring was the only way for Yen Sid to talk with them. He told Riku and Kairi to approach him, and from behind him, the three good fairies appeared. Sora watched from afar, happy to see his friends getting the powers that had aided him so greatly during his previous journey. Flora called Kairi first, and the three started discussing and changing the color of her clothes just as they had done with Sora's. Finally, they reached an agreement and fired their magic towards the waiting teenager at the same time, sorrounding her with light. When it vanished, Kairi's clothes had changed completely. She was wearing a white knee-length dress, with a pair of pink shorts underneath it. The dress had a pair of huge pockets attached to its side by green belts. The pockets themselves were blue, with red zippers. Yen Sid said,

"This clothes are like Sora's: they let your friends give you power to overcome a great foe. Now, grab that sphere to reveal your first form." A sphere of light appeared before her. She grabbed it, and suddenly her clothes turned red, with white fleur-de-lis symbols drawed on the pockets. A red glow sorrounded her arms, and on her left hand, a second Keyblade appeared. It was white, and its token was a white heart connected to the round hilt by what looked like a chain of pure light. Its teeth were formed by a good luck charm just like hers, but bigger. Kairi said,

"So... what Form is this? I mean, how do I figure out what powers it gives me, besides the second Keyblade?" As nobody answered, she sighed. "All right, then, I guess I'll have to train with it. By the way, Sora, how do I stop using it?"

"Oh, that's simple." Sora answered. "Just think hard about it. It may seem a little bit forced right now, but believe me, after a short time it is as simple as walking." Kairi did, and immediately reverted. She approached Sora who, while watching the fairies discuss again, this time over Riku's clothes, asked,

"So, what's your second Keyblade's name?"

"Its... Its name?" Kairi asked. "I... don't actually know it. How do _you_ get to know _your _Keyblades' names anyway?"

"Me?" Sora answered. "You know, I just know it. Its like an instinct or something, when I think about one of them, its name just pops into my head."

"All right. I'll try that." She closed her eyes. "Its name is... Purest Heart."

They keeped on watching how Riku received his new garments (shaped exactly like before, but with orange jeans and a completely white jacket) and his first Form:

"What?!" He screamed, to the top of his lungs. "Dark Form?!" Effectively, his clothes changed completely, looking exactly like Riku's Dark Mode, but the simbol on his chest looked like Way to the Dawn's Keychain.

"I'm not using this, not at all. It brings too many memories. I'll change back and I'm never using it again."

"Gosh, Riku," Mickey answered, "that's a bit-"

"I am not using it!"

Mickey sighed, "Alright then. Come, Sora. I've got to teach you something." Sora approached them, and Mickey opened a file; a render of himself appeared and shouted,

"Sharpshooter Form!" and began a transformation. Sora was about to ask a question, but when he opened his mouth, virtual Mickey shouted, "This battle ends now! Sniper Form!"

The three teens looked awestruck at the pillar of light that descended over the hologram, and when the transformation finished and the image dissapeared, Sora's eyes were stil wide open.

"Woah, awesome!" He said.

"That was an overForm," explained Mickey. "It surpasses the power of the original Form, releasing its user's true power. Sora, I want to teach you how to use it."

"Yes, King!" said Sora, saluting and making Riku chuckle. "When do we start?"

"Right now!" said the mouse. "Follow me, I'll take you to the training room! You two can come ,as well!" He added, looking at Riku and Kairi. "Oh, I almost forget! Here, take your Keychains back!" He retrieved them from the machine and gave them to their owners Sora and Riku turned their Keyblades back into Kingdom Key and Way to Dawn, respectively, and him and Kairi gave him back his Keychains. Kairi, instead, kept Purest Heart as her main Keyblade, and stored Destiny's Embrace safely in her pocket.

* * *

><p>Sora entered the training room alongside his friends and... wasn't really impressed. It was just a white, empty room with a window and a door to the control room. Mickey entered it and said, through the window,<p>

" I thought you would prefer a known place, so tell me if you like this." He pressed a few buttons and, suddenly, the room turned into Destiny Islands' small island. The three wielders looked around, astonished. Riku ran up to the place where the wall had been before, and was surprised when he found out that he could actually go further than that. He tried to open the door to the cove, but on the other side was the control room. The King exitted it and said, "This place is a solid hologram. It automatically picks two doors and asigns them to the exit and the control room. Now, Sora, come here." The boy obeyed immediately, and when he got near Mickey, he said,

"So... doesn't somebody else have to share their power with me to enter an overForm?"

"Normally yes," Mickey said, "but Jelli Ships provide you unlimited Drive and gives you the power necessary for anything, be it Form or overForm. Now, an overForm transformation is simiar to a normal one in many ways. To begin one, you need to start a transformation, then, when it's about to end, you lift your Keyblade and think very hard about what it represents."

"Just like in normal transformations" Sora said, "OK, I'll try. Light!" and he started to transform into Valor Form. The transformation was about to end when he lifted Kingdom Key and yelled. Light descended on Sora, and when it vanished, Sora had his Valor Form clothes on, but most of them were black, excepting the fleur-de-lisses. He also had Star Seeker in his left hand. The teen looked at his clothes and told Mickey, "Well, it wasn´t that hard."

"Well, that's the easy part. The hard part is actually _controlling _your powers. You see..." But Sora wasn't listening anymore. He had tried to jump on top of the bridge that connected the island with the miniature islet, and was now around twenty meters over it, and decreasing. Quickly. Sora screamed,and scrambled so he would at least fall on his feet. He crouched to minimize the impact and prepared for the hit, but as he was about to impact the bridge, his body moved on his own and fell on a three-point landing, obliterating the construction in the process. The new overForm user stood up, unharmed, and looking at the destruction around him. The mouse ran towards him, shouting,

"Sora! Are you alright!" Riku and Kairi followed him. Sora walked towards them, and said,

"Yeah, I'm fine. The bridge, however..." He looked backwards, where the scraps layed. "That was amazing! I think I'm going to call this the `Vertigo overForm´. What do you think?" Riku smiled and teased,

"You should have seen your face. You were _so _scared!"

"No, I wasn't! I was screaming because... er... my skin was being ripped apart by the speed!"

"If you say so..." Riku laughed again. Sora frowned, and said to the King,

"OK, let's see what else I can do!"

Sora continued training untill he was completely exhausted, and then asked the King to take him to his room. His friends asked to go to their rooms too, and Mickey told them to follow him.

* * *

><p>Sora entered his room, marked by the drawing of a silver crown. Riku's room was marked by Way to Dawn's token, and Kairi's room was marked by a white Heart. The rooms looked exactly like the training room looked when they first entered it, but as soon as he put a foot inside it, a holographic screen appeared. It read,<p>

_Welcome to your room, Sora. Now you'll be going through the room modification process to pick how it looks._

**_Accept_**

Sora pressed **_Accept_**and the screen changed. It now read,

_Pick the color of your room with the arrows, then press Accept_

**{|- **_White_ **-|}**

_**Accept**_

__Sora scrolled through the colors until he found red, then pressed _**Accept**_. The walls changed to a red color, and the screen changed again.

_Pick how your bed will be, and its color._

**{|- **_White_ **-|}**

Sora scrolled throght them, until he found red. That color reminded him of the Gummi ship, and he liked that. He went through all the other decisions, and when he finished, his room had been formed.

* * *

><p>Sora was in his room, reading one of the holobooks that Mickey had sent him. It was just like a book, but holographic, like the rest of the rooms. You culd also take pictures of the pages to send them through the intra-ship chatting system. Suddenly, something appeared in front of him with a "WOOSH!" sound. He jumped out of his bed and summoned his Keyblade, but it was just an holographic message. That thing sounded <em>way<em> to similar to a Heartless appearing. It was uncanny. He returned his blade to... wherever it goes when it's not in use, and read the message. It was a picture of a book Kairi was reading. On top of the picture, Kari's message said,

"Hey, look at this! We appear in this book. It's called_ The Wars of the Worlds. _Check out if you got it!" In the image, the boy's name was highlighted in many parts of the text, as well as his friends' ones. Sora went to his library and looked at the books. In effect, right in the top shelf, he found the book Kairi was talking about. In the cover, there were drawings of the Heartless Emblem, the Nobodies' symbol and something that made Sora squint: right in the middle was a drawing of his pendant. A perfect, life size drawing. Sora looked at the back cover. It said that it was a recopilation of the last two wars: The Heartless War and The Organization War. Of course it would talk about them. Sora started reading, and heard Mickey's voice from a loudspeaker, saying

"We are about to go through the wall to the... what was it called? Oh, right: the Undimension. Please don't leave your rooms."

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonium: Er... well, this is embarrasing. I'm sorry for the year late update. It's just that I forgot, then kept remembering and forgetting, I discovered TVTropes and if you know it you know how addictive it is (The irony: I got sidetracked by it because of a research on Mary Sues to avoid writing one in this Fanfic), then I got grounded a month for bad notes, and finally, I discovered Homestuck. So yeah, i'll try not to do that anymore. I'll try to update more often. Luckily, I'm on vacation now so I will be able to do this. See you soon (I hope)!<strong>


End file.
